


Convention

by coffeespoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Addiction, Drugs, M/M, dry humping like teenagers, mention of the r slur, self-lubing fanfiction buttholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeespoons/pseuds/coffeespoons
Summary: This is not a love story. It's a mosaic.





	Convention

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not in chronological order. Some scenes take place during the filming of season 7, all the way to NYC Drag Con 2017(?). Pronouns and names switch depending on the context of the scene. I'm sorry if it's confusing. I'm an asshole.

* * *

 

 

Violet walked out into the smoking alley behind the convention center. It wasn't exactly the fresh air she craved, but it would have to do for now.

A familiar cackle-cough caught her attention and yep, there she was, barefoot and smoking like a tire fire, chatting with a fan.

Violet sauntered up to the blonde, laying a gloved hand on her shoulder. Katya turned and, still chatting with the fan, squeezed Violet in a quick hug.

“...you know what I mean?” Katya said. The fan nodded, eyes wide and darting frantically between the two queens.

“Um,” the fan said, “I--”

“You should take pictures of us,” Violet suggested. The fan nodded, whipping out their phone. Their hands were shaking. “Calm down. I don't want you posting blurry pics to your tumblr or whatever.”

Katya laughed, taking a drag of her cigarette. “Such a bitch,” she said, dropping down to wrap her arms around Violet’s legs.

 

*

 

Later, in Violet’s booth, Katya said: “this brings me back,” and Violet turned to face the sea of cellphones, her fingers digging into the heavy thighs pinning her to the couch.

 

*

  
In Violet’s hotel room, Katya barely managed to rip her wig off and say: “that was fun,” before smearing her lipstick all over Violet’s face, her neck, her chest.

“Gotta give the people what they want,” Violet laughed, stroking Katya’s short boy hair. “I thought you didn't fuck in drag anymore, Yekaterina.”

Katya’s fingers stilled at the laces of Violet’s corset.

“Just so we're clear.” Katya foisted Violet up and dropped her on the bed with a yelp. She loomed over the young queen, running her hands down her sides as she slipped the corset off and kissed the exposed skin of her stomach. She worked her way down, gently pushing up Violet’s skirt, and continued: “This is not sex.” She watched Violet’s eyes as she leaned in to kiss the thin layer of cloth covering her erection, leaving a mark. “This is an ancient ritual I learned during my brief but beautiful tryst with Satanism. Violet,” she paused, her mouth twitching, “I am going to suck the life out of you.”

“Well, you better hurry up, bitch,” Violet said, “or you're not gonna make it another year.”

Katya flashed her teeth and pulled the flimsy bit of cloth aside.

 

Three years ago, Violet pulled Katya aside to ask him:

“Hey. Are you fucked up right now?”

Katya blinked up at the young queen, the skin around his eyes a deep purple. They were in the alley behind the theater, out of drag, waiting to shoot some stupid q&as for the reunion. It was the first time they had seen each other since Katya packed his shit and exited stage 6 for the last time.

It had been about 6 months since his last meeting. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he slept.

Katya wasn't very skilled when it came to mathematics, but the sum was...dreary.

 _It’s alright, man,_ his sponsor assured him. _You’ll be alright. Don’t beat yourself up. This is all so new._

“You're going to have to be more specific?”

Violet stared him down and Katya shifted uncomfortably.

“Whatever,” Violet said. “It's none of my business. Are you okay, though?”

Katya flashed his teeth. “I'll be fine, mom.”

Violet nodded slowly, eyes narrow. “Alright, girl. Let's get back in there before they think I'm sucking your dick.”

 

Back at the hotel, Violet gasped and clutched at Katya as she climbed up to catch her in a breathless kiss.

Katya broke away to ask, “Did it work?”

Violet hummed in thought, pulling her back in. They felt Katya gently grind her erection into their stomach. Violet finally broke the kiss to say, “I still feel extremely young and beautiful, but you… look as decrepit as ever.”

Katya laughed, leaning her head into Violet’s shoulder.

“Maybe I got it backwards,” she said. “Let’s try something else.”

 

*

 

Violet loved the way Katya looked at her when she took her into their mouth, her pupils so big and black they almost absorbed the green of her eyes entirely.

Katya didn't have any tattoos, but sometimes Violet fantasized about leaving a mark on her; on her thigh or her hip or her ass. Some kind of memento for her to look at long after they've stopped engaging in these trysts.

 _So if the drugs burn the memories out of your brain_ , they thought, her fingers digging into the flesh of Katya's ass,  _you'll at least have that._

 

*

 

“I can't believe I'm 35,” Katya said, later.

“Neither can I, honestly.” They looked at each other, and at the same time said:

“I thought I'd be dead by now.”

“I thought you'd be dead by now.”

They both cackled and Violet laid a hand over Katya’s face, covering her grin. She moved her hand to graze her thumb over the lines at the corner of Katya’s eye, her mouth.

They locked eyes. The silence made the hair on the back of Violet’s neck bristle.

“You're on your way to becoming a beautiful corpse,” she said, breaking the silence. Katya blinked away whatever that look in her eyes was and laughed again.

“You morbid bitch,” she said, pressing a kiss to the palm of Violet’s hand. “I can't stand you.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were being shuttled back to the hotel, chatting.

“Well, I have three jobs back home,” Katya was saying. “My day job is running the costume shop. Boring, but respectable. Then, obviously, drag at night. And then later at night I dick down the male population of the greater Boston area for a reasonable fee.”

“Never for free, huh?”

“Are you asking?”

“I don't know,” Violet said. “How much can I get for 100 grand?”

Katya laughed while the rest of the van erupted into chaos. “For that large but completely arbitrary sum, you could record and distribute it to thousands of your closest friends.”

Violet gave him a weird little look and smirked.

“Now Violet,” Ginger cut in from the back, “I know you are not trying to solicit lewd and illegal acts from my bee-eff-eff..”

“Um,” Katya interrupted, “you mean soliciting lewd acts from RuPaul’s Drag Race: Season Seven’s Meatiest Tuck,™ thanks, thank you, Ginger.”

Violet laughed at Katya before leaning back to address Ginger. “Relax, Minj. I'm sure she’ll give you a friends and family discount.”

Ginger threw her water bottle at Violet as the van erupted again.

  
*

It had been three years since Violet grasped Katya’s hands and tried to convince her to stay.

 _Get it together, girl. You deserve to be in the top three with me,_ she’d said. Or maybe it was: I want you to be in the top three with me. Katya wasn’t sure because that part didn't make it onto the show, or onto Untucked; it wasn't even some bonus clip online, somewhere. Sometimes Katya wondered if he'd dreamt it. Maybe he did.

 

*

 

“You're beautiful. Do you believe me when I say that, Katya?”

Brian wasn't sure how he got to be in this position, again; standing over a toilet in a cramped bathroom stall with Violet Chachki giving him the most aggressive pep talk of his life.

He thought they'd dragged him in there to do something else.

“C'mon, mom, you're giving me a hard-on,” he said. Violet squinted at him. Brian tried not to focus on the quail-like bun on their head.

“Hey,” they looked into his eyes, “show me you believe me.”

He held their gaze for a moment before reaching a hand up cradle the back of their head. “Violet Chachki,” he said, invoking Katya’s rarely heard Russian accent, “is that really you?” His thumb brushed Violet’s ear as he pulled them down to meet him, their mouths fitting together gently.

Of course, there was vodka on their tongue. Violet’s worries were always exacerbated by alcohol. They wrapped their arm around Katya as they pressed their body against his. He pulled out of their kiss to trail down Violet’s throat, stopping to suck and nip at the valley between their throat and shoulder. Violet groaned and rocked their hips into Katya’s knee, murmuring. 

“You look like shit,” they said, “like you haven't been sleeping, again.” Brian bit down a little harder. Violet gasped and Brian spun them around, pressing their front into the stall door and gripping their hips.

“They won’t let me sleep, mother,” he said, leaning in, “they whip me; or worse, insult my hairline.”

“You can’t keep it up,” Violet said. Katya ground his crotch against her ass.

“Watch me,” he said.

“You'll die.” Violet turned their head to catch his eyes as they wiggled against his erection. “And if you're dead, we can't do this anymore.”

“Uh,” Brian ground into their ass again, reaching around to unbutton Violet's fly, “not true. Haven't you been fucked by a ghost before, Violet? I have.”

 

*

 

“I had such a crush on you.”

Katya looked up from his cereal. “You're joking.”

Violet shook their head. “I was always trying to get you to notice me or make you laugh and you never. Paid attention.” They snorted at the dumbfounded look on Katya’s face. “I would get so pissed when Pearl came back from your fucking smoke breaks giggling about some stupid thing you said--”

“I said plenty of stupid things to you!”

Violet rolled their eyes. “I even--” they stopped, considering their words. “The whole reason I brought up my porny past in the van was because I thought it might impress you, in a weird way?”

Katya dropped her spoon into the bowl with a loud clack.

“You're _kidding_.” Violet shook her head again. Katya stared at her, a manic grin spreading across her face. “Well, Violet, I guess if we're being honest, I googled the hell out of you looking for that damn video as soon as I got home. As _soon_ as I got home. And I didn't find it. But I did jack off furiously to the thought of it.”

“Really?” Violet squinted, weirdly flattered by this information. Katya nodded jerkily, sputtering in the affirmative. “That’s funny.”

Katya was still shaking her head at her, amazed. “You whore,” she muttered. “I knew you had ulterior motives when you fucking smeared your lipstick all over my face in front of the entire fucking judges panel. No! You know what I thought after that?”

Violet didn’t seem keen to hear the answer, but they asked anyway. “What?”

“I thought: Violet is trying to sneak me into the finals by tricking the producers into thinking we’re a _‘thing._ ’” Violet’s jaw hung open as Katya cackled. “I did! I thought that. Clearly I overestimated your calculations. Underestimated?" He set his bowl down and walked over to grab Violet's hand. "What I'm trying to say, Violet, is that I'm really bad at math."

 

*

 

Three years ago, Violet asked Katya to split an Uber.

“I know we're all at the same hotel, but,” Violet began, “winners should ride together.” Katya laughed and called her awful, squeezing into the back of the Honda.

At the hotel, Katya walked Violet to their room and before she could turn to go, Violet grabbed her hand and said: “where are you going?”

“Uh,” Katya searched her memory, trying to think of some obligation she’d forgotten. “To bed?”

Violet nodded slowly. “Yeah,” she said. “With me.”

And Katya, dazed despite how painfully sober she was, did not resist as America’s newly-crowned Drag Superstar lead her into the darkness.

 

*

 

Three years ago, in a hotel room in Los Angeles (the _“winners suite,”_ Violet called it), Brian snatched the memo pad off the nightstand while Jason chewed on a bagel, zoning out to the 16 and Pregnant rerun on TV.

“Alright, so,” Brian wrapped his non-writing arm around Jason's naked shoulders and began to scribble on the pad. “Let's see… Six or seven minutes of French kissing...Ten minutes of fellatio...swallowed… okay. Factor in the break here. After the break I gave you a couple tugs, but I was in a good mood so I won't count that--”

“What are you talking about?” Jason said, trying to read all the nonsense he was writing down.

“...and then last but not least: full penetration to completion. Perfect. Gonna carry the one here, and… yep. That'll be 100,000 dollars, please.”

Jason's gaze slid from the notepad to Brian.

“You fucking kill me,” they said.

“I will if you don't pay me.” Brian flashed his teeth. Jason's eyebrows shot up.

“What are you gonna do, old man?” They said, laughing. “Fuck me to death?”

“I'm 32, you fucking bitch, and no, that'll cost extra and will require some notarized forms,” Brian said, leaning in to catch Violet’s smirking lips. “But I think we can work something out, if you’re interested.”

 

*

 

Katya was wrapped around Violet somewhere in Europe when she said, “you know what's absolutely insane?”

Violet leaned back. “How good my ass feels? I know.”

Katya mapped her face with her eyes, one hand tracing the curve of Violet’s long neck. “We’re here because of a fucking drag TV show.”

Violet smiled a little, confused.

“What do you mean? Like, in Europe?” Katya shook his head. Violet's eyes narrowed. "You mean you and me."

“Uh,” Katya chuckled, smoothing back Violet’s hair, “yeah.”

“You think I wouldn't have seduced you if we weren't sisters?”

“Oh, please, Violet,” and now Katya was finally hitting her wall with Violet’s self-love bullshit. It was nice at first, and definitely an enviable trait; but sometimes she was just full of shit. “You would have totally ignored me in real life, probably would have had me preemptively blocked on every dating app imaginable--”

Violet interrupted his rant with a scoff.

“Excuse you, bitch? You don’t know me,” Katya rolled his eyes and Violet pushed away from him, sitting up. “I’m totally into the whole… ‘aging goth dad’ thing.” Katya stared at her for a moment before snorting, the shade too accurate to ignore. “This is exactly what I've been trying to tell you,” Violet said, their hand wandering underneath the sheets to give Katya’s exhausted cock an affectionate squeeze. “You never give yourself enough credit.”

*

He pushed into them and Violet gasped, reaching back to grasp whatever they could reach of Katya as he rocked into them with a growl.

“I love fucking you,” he said, thrusting into them again and again. “I love fucking you. I love fucking you. Violet?” Katya reached for their cock, “I love fucking you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Violet groaned as Katya began to stroke their cock in time with his thrusts, “stop.”

“I can't,” he said. “I can't, I can't, I can't.”

*

Violet quietly slipped back into their overalls, trying not to disturb Katya as he slept. They checked their phone, scrolled through the notifications. They put their phone down and watched Katya sleep.

It was time to go, so why weren’t they going?

Their heart jumped when they realized Katya was staring back at them.

“You okay?” Katya murmured.

“Fine,” Violet replied. “Just getting some water.”

If Katya was conscious enough to notice that Violet had to undress before returning to bed, he didn’t say anything; only curled his arm around them as Violet let themself drift back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Violet had never seen Katya in a man’s suit before.

“Rick Moranis realness, bitch,” she said.

“Oh honey,” Trixie piped in from across the room, “honey I shrunk the kids? More like honey I shrunk the dicks. Honey OH HONEEEEEY...”

“Is that the only suit you own?” Violet asked. Katya laughed before admitting that yes, it was. "And you wore it to set up your booth?"

“No! It's for the party, later. I actually bought it for a wedding. A straight wedding,” he clarified, tipping his fake glasses so they knew he was serious. Violet nodded.

“I only wear suits to funerals,” Violet said.

“I told Katya she looks like a goddamned mortician,” Trixie piped in again.

“She did,” Katya confirmed. “Feel free to wear a beautiful gown to my funeral, though, Violet.”

“As if I'm gonna show up.”

Katya shook his head, “As _if_ you could resist a chance to show up the widow Mattel.”

Violet smirked in Trixie’s direction. “I don’t know, man. I may be a cunt, but even I don’t think I have it in me to embarrass someone at a funeral. Even if it is just… yours.”

“You gonna embarrass me before or after animal control mistakes you for the show pony that done gone and escaped from the petting zoo, Chachki?” 

Katya cackled. Violet socked him in the arm.

"Now," Trixie appeared before them, irritated and sweaty. "Are you idiots going to help me set up this booth, or are you gonna keep flirting like the disgusting pig sluts that you are?"

*

 

“I don't know what to do about you,” Katya said between kisses, tossing his jacket aside and gripping Violet’s chin with one hand as he clumsily unbuttoned his shirt. “You are so,” he detached himself from Violet’s lips to look at them with an exaggerated sneer, “problematic.”

“At least I don't call people retards,” Violet retorted, tossing their shirt aside. “You fucking Masshole.”

Katya froze, shirt hanging open. He licked his lips, about to respond, when Violet suddenly stood up, fingering the collar of Katya’s shirt as they walked around him like a panther circling its prey. Katya watched Violet quietly as they leaned in, pressing their hands to his chest...and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

Katya howled, stretching his arms over his head for a moment before sitting up on his elbows to eye Violet.

“That was so hot,” he said as Violet climbed over him, pressing him backwards into the bed, “You should push me around more oft--”

Violet shut him up with a kiss, grinding their erection into his crotch.

“Take your fucking pants off.” Katya scrambled to undo his fly, shaking out of his pants while Violet kicked their shorts off.

Violet caught Katya in another, slower kiss as they positioned his cock at their entrance and sank down.

Katya gasped against Violet’s mouth, his hands flying to grip their hips as they bucked forward.

“ _I’m_ fucking _you_ ,” Violet said, hitched voice mocking as they bounced on his dick a few times before finally leaning in so a chuckling Katya could squeeze them close and begin to thrust his hips up, again and again.

“I love you,” he said with each thrust. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Violet pulled their head up to look him in the eyes, their hair sticking to their face. “Don’t,” they said, their breath hot against his face, “stop.”

“I can’t,” Katya said, bucking his hips up to meet Violet as the young queen buried their face into the crook of his neck. “I can’t. I can't. I can't.”

 

***


End file.
